This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. During the reporting period we found that the drug rapamycin blocks consolidation of context but not cue conditioning. We found that patients with PTSD have a selective deficit in inhibition of fear not seen in depression, a major co-morbid diagnosis of PTSD.